Love at first sight
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Aidosana Botasuma and her two sisters are new at Domino city high school, Aidosana, Peru and Touya share several classes and don't get off to a good start Getting to know their class mates the girls start to fall in-love with each of their matching personalities Peru&Atem Touya&Marik Aidosana&Bakura What will happen When Aidosana realises she has fallen for the school bully Bakura?


_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters in any form, but I do own the characters Aidosana Botasuma and Touya Botasuma, the character Peru is owned by Rei D'lacie but the last name Botasuma is mine. **

_**Author's Notes:**___**Story plot I thought of a few months ago after being given permission to use Rei D'lacies OC Peru (Now my own OC all thanks to Rei allowing me to keep her for reasons that are between the creator and writer). This story was just originally a one-shot story but has now been turned into a chapter story focusing on each of the three girls, Aidosana, Touya and Peru, as well as their love interests/Boyfriends, Yami Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Atem Mouto. **

_**Chapter One Summary:**___**A set of Triplets move to Domino and start the local high-school where they all be-friend three young males who become their best friends after the youngest two of the triplets are helped from local school bullies, while the eldest catches a young male being bullied and the eldest triplet steps in and protects him. The friendship begins**

It was a warm Spring morning in May, three young girls had just recently moved to Domino city and today they started their first day at Domino High-School. These three young girls had different heights, weights, looks and personalities, but they all shared one similar trait. They were Triplets. The eldest of the three triplets was also the shortest of the three girls but the strongest, she was around 5'3 in height and weighed in at a small 128pounds, she had long flowing platinum white hair that trailed down her back to touch the base of her spin with piercing blue eyes that shined brightly under the rays of the sun and moon, she was one of the fairest toned with milky white skin. She was a well-endowed young teenager with a slender figure witch made all the boys coo over her, though her waist was small her breast were far from it yet the boys from her old school would confess their un-dying love for her every two days. Her name Aidosana Botasuma aged 18years old, she was the protector of her two younger sisters as well as the mother-figure they needed. To her right was a taller girl with fair creamy coloured skin, her height was 5'5 she to weighted in at 128 pounds with a figure that rivalled her eldest sisters, she had short shoulder length two-toned hair in the colour of bluish-green with crimson red eyes that always sparkled any time of day she too was 18years old but she was younger then Aidosana, for this sisters name was Peru Botasuma. Now to Aidosanas left was the youngest of the three, yet she happened to be the tallest, she was 5'6 in height and weighted herself in at 125pounds, her darker bronzed coloured tanned skin made people wonder if she was adopted by the Botasuma family as the other two daughters born were pale skinned yes no one ever knew about their father, now this sister had just past the shoulder length white hair with natural blue tips with marvellous Lilac eyes her own body rivalled Aidosanas figure yet all three girls looked out for each-other while no-one else did, the final siblings name was Touya Botasuma. Each of the three girls wore the same school uniform a short knee length pink skirt with a white blouse, with a light blue jacket witch adorned a pink bow at the bosom, knee length white socks with black 2inch heeled shoes. The triplets each carried a black book bag witch they hung over there left shoulder as they walked into the school grounds, most of the boys in the school who were going to be in the girls classes surrounded them. The three girls just blushed lightly as the boys asked them all sorts of questions, some embarrassing others just out-right rude and disgusting. Aidosana pulled her sisters away from the boys as they continued their walk towards the schools reception to see the head-master about their new school schedule. Peru didn't like the idea of having to wear a skirt she was a tom-boy and preferred to wear trousers and jeans. Touya was the same as Peru, a tom-boy she was also very flamboyant. Aidosana on the other hand was half girlie she didn't mind wearing a skirt she was normally seen in skirts anyway. As the girls reached their destination they were greeted by a tall male with short light brown hair tinted with grey, he had beady eyes and a podgy face that really didn't go with his body build. The girls introduced themselves to the male before them as he introduced himself as Mr Balkenie. Mr Balkenie took the three girls to their first class explaining the rules to them as they walked past the library, Aidosana took note of its whereabouts for she enjoyed reading and would most likely spend her time there Peru and Touya were not much for reading they preferred just being themselves. The three girls came to a stop in front of class 3-C as Mr Balkenie told them that this was their first lesson of their day at Domino High. The girls sighed in unison and entered the class room together as their teacher smiled at them and introduced them to their would be new class mates. The three girls then were told to take their seats where they could find an empty table so the class could begin, once the girls were seated their first class started, Mathematics Aidosana hated maths. When suddenly a young male entered the classroom late, he wore the typical male uniform of blue trousers and blue jacket with a white shirt he strolled into the class with a smirk

"Marik Ishtar you are late for class again" The teacher spoke as the boy called Marik strolled over to his seat and sat down

"Sorry Miss, My sister was stuck in traffic that is why I am late today" He said almost cockily as he noticed the three new girls sat in front of him. He eyed them up warily as he noticed Touya her bronzed skin of her legs caught his attention as he smiled. The teacher then returned to teaching her class. During the whole class Aidosana kept sighing deeply as she noticed both her sisters were hard working, she looked over her right shoulder to stare at the boy behind Touya and noticed he was looking at her sister instead of doing his work. She also noticed a young male working hard in the seat beside him, as well as a girl working hard behind herself witch only made her sigh more deeply

"Erm…A-are you okay?" A young voice sounded from beside Aidosana, she looked over to her left and noticed a young student looking at her softly. They had long white hair that came to the middle of their back, big bright brown eyes and a rather feminim face but they wore the male school uniform

"Not really" She whispered back softly

"What is wrong?" The boy asked sitting up to look at her, Aidosana noticed that not only did she and her sisters have a British accent but so did this boy

"I'm stuck, I don't understand what I am supposed to do on this question" She spoke as she showed the boy the question she was stuck on, she gritted her teeth as she watched the boys expression 'I'll kick your head in if you laugh you pathetic bastard' She thought to herself as the boy looked up and smiled and moved his desk a little closer and explained the question and equations to her. Aidosana smiled softly and sighed a sigh of relief when the boy actually helped her instead of laughing at her. With the boys help she was able to answer several of the mathematics questions before their first class ended, as the bell went to signal their first class was over Aidosana placed her books into her bag and looked towards Peru and Touya who were waiting for her. So she dragged herself from her seat and walked out of class with her sisters as they all realised they did not have the same next two lessons

"Now what?" Peru asked looking at her time-table seeing that she had Music class

"Well I have Ancient History" Touya said smiling softly, it was her favourite subject in every school attended.

"Well, Peru has Music, you have Ancient history and I have Art" Aidosana smiled softly as their teacher walked out of the class room and questioned the three girls. Once they had explained why they were still standing there the teacher smiled and pointed Aidosana in one direction, Peru in another direction while Touya was told to walk to class with the boy that had been late. Touya sighed and said bye to her sisters explaining they would meet up after class for lunch, the girls agreed and went their separate ways.

Over in Arts class Aidosana had just got to class in time for it starting, she didn't recognise anyone in the classroom as she let a small sigh escape her slightly parted rose pink lips. Her Arts teacher was a young looking women, she had shoulder length brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was a tall women but seemed at first sight a rather shy intimidated young women, she showed Aidosana to an empty seat and explained that she would be paired up with a member of the class for the days Arts project. Well for at least 10 minutes Aidosana was sitting alone while everyone else was paired up and getting ready to start their projects, it was a portrait project. Aidosana had always loved drawing, it was her hobby. Then it happened. He turned up.

"Bakura you are late again!" The young shy teacher spoke up loudly, this caught Aidosanas attention as she allowed her gaze to look up. There he was, the one called Bakura. He was roughly about 5'9 in height, he too had middle back length white hair though it looked a mess. It spiked out at each and every possible angle with deep dark dried blood coloured brown eyes. Aidosana felt a slight blush rush over her face as the boy walked towards her and sat down in the seat beside her, her breath hitched in her throat as she swallowed hard turning her gaze to look at the other. He hadn't even looked at her, he seem too preoccupied with looking out the window at something. Mrs Maidden, the classes Art teacher walked over to their table and leant over to talk to them both, "Now Aidosana I am sorry that you have to be paired up with Bakura, but I'm afraid he is the only other student in this class"

"Oh…its n-no problem" Aidosana spoke softly, as she looked up at Mrs Maidden

"Now Bakura I want you to actually do some work today, this is Miss Aidosana Botasuma your new Arts Partner. She is new to this school so please don't scare her off" Mrs Maidden said dryly as she turned to Aidosana placing the sketching paper down on the table as she explained what they had to do, Aidosana smiled and nodded as she turned to the one called Bakura, who wasn't even looking at her or at the teacher. Aidosana sighed deeply as it was obvious that this boy didn't listen in class nor did he even try to learn

"S-So erm…do y-you want to erm…"

"No I don't now shut up and leave me alone" He interrupted her as he turned and glared at her, his voice was dark though she could just hear the hint of a British accent

"F-fine…" She whispered weakly as she stood up and snatched up the sketching pencils and sketch paper and walked around the table and went to sit further away from the rude boy. Now even though he had spoken rather rudely to her she still felt her heart race, it was an unusual feeling that she had never felt before, her heart racing, her face burning up with a faint red blush. She found an empty seat in the corner of the room that was in perfect view of Bakura, she looked up at him slightly and noticed he was looking out of the window staring at something. The way he was sat made Aidosana think for a moment, she quietly changed the way she was sitting and started on her class project. She started with the fine out lines of the body and seat in which the other was sitting on, Aidosanas eyes barely ever left the piece of paper she was working on, though occasionally she would look up to take note of the boys facial features and posture.

Elsewhere in the school Touya was working hard on her given Assignment of writing up a draft piece of her actual work to do with a place in the world around 5,000 years ago. When Touya had got to the class the boy she had walked with, Marik Ishtar hadn't said a word to her, though he did stare at her several times. Touya was the youngest of the triplets and normally kept to herself, she had also never been out with a boy before. So when she noticed Marik looking at her she turned red in the face and almost fainted from the unusual butterfly feeling within her stomach. Now the place Touya had chosen to write about for her Ancient History Assignment was Ancient Egypt, she had a big love of the way things used to be back in Egypt all those years ago, that was when she noticed Marik staring at her again, so with a gentle smile she turned her head to look at him as she whispered ever so softly

"H-Hello"

"Hi" Marik replied to her slightly dryly as he turned to continue doing his Assignment draft writing, Touya was never good talking with people, she had only ever had her sisters around since she was very young. Then the end of lesson bell rang. Touya just sighed as she was in double Ancient History

"Right class you may have a 15 minute break, so go stretch your legs or whatever else it is you need to do" With those words still ringing in Touyas ears she stood up and ran out of the class room, several of the students in her class looked at the dust smoke she had left as she darted from the classroom.  
Touya had ran down the hallways and across the courtyard towards the Art building she could see from her own class, when she got there she saw that several of the students were standing outside the class room talking with other students. She slowly brought her run to a sudden stop as she caught her breath and walked slowly up to the classroom door and peered inside, Aidosana was sitting by the window drawing and the only student in her classroom. So Touya slowly entered the classroom to be stopped by the teacher

"Can I help you miss?" the teacher spoke softly to the frightened Touya

"Y-yes…I was looking for my big sister Aidosana" Touya replied nervously as the teacher smiled at her and stepped to the side pointing over to the window, Touya bowed her head respectfully as she walked over to her sister who hadn't even seen her enter the classroom, "Sana-Chan?"

"Hm? Oh Touya hello, what is wrong sis?" Aidosana said softly as she looked up from her drawing to see her sisters Lilac eyes staring down at her

"I don't like being here, I want to go home" Touya said as tears formed in her lilac eyes

"Why do you want to go home?" Aidosana spoke softly as she placed her drawing down on the tabled behind her as she stood up slowly and pulled her sister into her arms and held her comfortingly

"This boy keeps staring at me, while I'm trying to do my work" Touya said sobbing into her sisters shoulder, Though Touya was the tallest she was also the youngest and everyone looked at the two girls wandering what was going on

"Try and get through your next class and I will get it sorted for you okay?" Aidosana said softly rubbing her sisters back comfortingly as Touya nodded and rubbed her eyes before looking back at her big sister

"O-okay S-Sana-Chan" Touya said quietly as she walked over towards the classroom door and left the room quietly, Aidosana sighed deeply as she turned back to her drawing and continued sketching in the finer lines.

While Touya was making her way quickly back to class she was tripped by a couple of boys, Touya fell face first into the lino flooring with a loud scream as she slowly tried getting up only to be forced back down to the floor. The two boys just laughed at Touya as one of them spoke

"Hey lookie here it one of the new girls, she looks pretty pathetic doesn't she?" a deep voice sounded as Touya was kicked in the side and sent flying into the wall as she curled up screaming out in pain as a foot made contact with her ribs

"ST-OP! Pl-EA-SE!" Touya screamed in pain as she was kicked again this time only harder

"What makes you think we will stop? You obviously don't know the rules yet" The same boy who spoke before spoke again as he leaned down and grabbed a handful of her white and blue tipped hair pulling her head up to look at him, Touya kept her eyes firmly closed as she gasped and screamed in pain trying to get the boy to release her hair, "You're so pathetic! But I must say you have a pretty face"

"Dude let the girl go, Mariku is coming!" The other boy said pulling on the boys arm while pointing down the hallway

"Like I care if that Psychopath is coming" The first boy spoke again as he rammed the back of Touyas head into the wall behind her as he started laughing

"P-please…L-let…M-me…g-go" Touya spoke tearfully while keeping her eyes closed tightly wanting to get away as another swift boot to her ribs made her cough up blood over the lino flooring, that was when she heard a third voice

"HEY! What the hell you doing!?"

"Shit! Mariku! RUN!" The boy holding Touyas hair shouted as he released the girls hair and ran off down the hallway followed by his companion, Mariku was one of the big dogs in Domino High along with two others. No one messed with him or his two companions. After the boys had left and were out of sight Mariku leaned down beside the shaking crying girl and tapped her shoulder softly

"Hey, they've gone now. Come on open your eyes"

"P-please…L-leave me a-alone" Touya said weakly as she curled up into a ball crying, now she really wanted to go home. She had never really gotten on with school due to always being bullied, until her sister found out about it and put a stop to all the bulling

"Hey, I ain't going to hurt you, come on get up please?" Mariku asked somewhat kindly, his two-toned voice making Touya shrink away further into her somewhat protective ball. Mariku just sighed and leant against the wall beside her as he started toying with something in his hand, Eventually Touya looked up slowly and noticed a small switch blade twirling in a bronzed hand to her left. Touya stared at the switch blade with wide eyes as it suddenly stopped moving and was put away, Touya slowly lifted her gaze up as that same bronze hand was held out to her, what she saw when she looked up took her by surprise. This boy had looked just like the boy in her class that had been staring at her, except this boys hair was spiked up uncontrollably and looked more white than light blonde, his eyes seemed more of a greyish blue violet instead of out right Violet; he also had a bigger body build. Shakily Touya placed her hand into the one offered to her as she was carefully pulled to her feet and steadied

"T-thank y-you" Touya spoke finally, though still weakly

"Don't mention it, I'm Mariku. Mariku Ishtar, what's your name?" Mariku asked with a sort of gentle smile though this still made him look slightly psychotic

"T-Touya…Touya B-Botasuma"

"Ah your one of the Botasuma triplets, what were you doing out of class?"

"W-we were a-allowed a 15 minute b-break, I…I went t-to see my s-sister" Touya replied to the others question weakly and shakily as Mariku slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and carefully walked her down the hallway back towards her class. Though they never made it to the Ancient History class she should have been in, they were stopped suddenly as Tea, one of the girls who was friends with Marikus brother came running past Screaming and calling out Bakuras name. Mariku stopped and followed the girl briefly as suddenly Aidosana appeared running down the hallway

"TOUYA!" She shouted as she came to a sudden stop in front of her sister and the taller male, "What happened? I just heard a couple of the schools bullies had kicked one of the new girls in, namely one of my sisters and that now they were kicking in some British boy"

"They had been, until I turned up. You must be Aidosana" Mariku said to the angered girl when a loud scream was heard, Aidosana turned to Touya seeing she was in no fit condition to let her follow as she ran towards the screams asking the male to take her to the nurse, as she turned the corner Mariku turned back to Touya and smiled at her, "Better get you to the nurses offi-"

"Mariku! Where's Ryou!?" A dark cold sounding voice shouted from behind them, Mariku just shrugged as the tall male ran pass them cursing. Mariku sighed deeply looking down at the girl who had fallen unconscious, he carefully lifted her up and walked her towards the Nurses office so the young girl could both rest and get looked over.

Down a hallway heading towards the west side of the Domino High school Aidosana had just turned the corner as she saw the young lad that had helped her that morning in maths, She didn't recognised the two males that had him pinned to the lockers, but she hated bulling especially to those who couldn't or wouldn't fight back. So with a low growl she ran over to the boys and grabbed one of them by the back of his school jacket and turned him as she clenched her fist and made contact with the side of his face

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Sister. AGAIN!" She spoke darkly at the male gripped in her fingers as she punched him with every word, her voice getting darker with every word

"Hey let my brother go!" The other male said as he released the young White hair male dropping him to the floor as he reached out to grab Aidosana, but before he could touch her she kicked her heel up and sent him flying into the wall to the far side of the hallway as she glared down at the boy she now pushed down onto the floor

"Now you listen to me, you useless piece of shit! You touch my sister - or that boy - again and I will personally KILL YOU!" She shouted as she pushed the boy away from her and stood up dusting of her school uniform, but just as she turned to check on the boy a fist caught her of guard to the ribs sending her into the wall. She yelped loudly as she stood up quickly and looked at the male who had hit her as she growled coldly, "Oh you didn't just punch me!" She shouted as she started walking towards him while removing her school jacket and dropping it to the floor

"What are you going to do about it little girl" the male taunted as Aidosana stared at him while still gaining on him clenching her fists

"You will find out you piece of trash!" With that she darted forward and pinned the boy to the wall by his throat using only her right hand and holding him of the floor as another student ran around the corner

"RYOU!" the voice shouted as Aidosana saw a flash of white hair dart behind her to the boy curled up on the floor. Aidosana then turned her gaze back to the brunette she held by the throat, his green eyes starting to glaze over and began to cloud over as a deep voice sounded from the other end of the hallway

"Drop him now!" Aidosana shot her head around to see a tall male with his arms crossing his chest as Aidosana just laughed at him and slammed the brunette harder into the wall

"Kura! Let my brother go! Please!" The British boy from Aidosanas math class shouted while crying, Aidosana turned behind her as she saw several more blokes had turned up three of which had a hold of the one she remembered called Bakura from her Arts class as she turned back to the other end

"You think I care what happens him!" she shouted pointing over to Bakura

"Well if you insist" With the taller males words spoken Bakura hissed sharply as the smaller white hair boy cried out and screamed, Aidosana turned to see that Bakura had been cut across the face

"So you're going to hurt the kids big brother to teach ME a lesson!? How Pathetic!" She shouted coldly as she dropped the brunette to the floor and swiftly kicked him in the ribs and turned on the taller male who nodded to someone behind her, she turned her head slightly as the smaller White haired boy was grabbed and Bakura was released

"Kura!" the boy screamed as Bakura glared at the males that held him growling lowly. Aidosana didn't like where this was going so she backed up towards Bakura, She then looked at the taller male again

"Let the boy go! He doesn't deserve this!"

"I will let little Bakura go once I have had words with him, but not until you two get lost!" The male stated as the smaller Bakura was pulled away and around the corner. Aidosana clenched her fist as she was about to go after them but was grabbed by the wrist

"Don't even bloody bother, Not even I'm stupid enough to go up against them" Bakura said darkly to her as she glared at him, then the smaller white haired boys screams echoed through-out the hallway as three other males came running down the hallway. She recognised two of them, the two bronzed males, one was in her maths class the other had saved her sister from the bullies

"Kura what happened?" The smaller Egyptian asked running over to the two white haired students. Bakura then went on to explain as Aidosana stepped away from the four boys and darted around the corner, what she saw only made her stomach churn. The smaller white haired boy had been pinned against a stair-way railing, his blue school trousers were down by his knees and his wrists bound behind him, he had white cloth in his mouth to prevent him from screaming any more, his eyes were closed as the taller male slowly un-zipped his trousers. Aidosana wasn't about to just stand there and let this young male get taken advantage of, she growled lowly as she clenched her fists tightly, a sudden unknown breeze blew through the hallway and swept over her as her neatly brushed hair blew all over the place, her blue eyes started flickering to red, that was when she was noticed, by the harsh growl that left her throat. The six males that surrounded the taller of them looked towards her then started moving away as they ran for their lives

"Let the boy go!" A dark cold voice sounded loudly as the taller male turned expecting to see the boys friends to save him, though to his disappointment he saw Aidosana standing there glaring at him

"I told you to get lost girlie" He snarled as he pulled the boys hips closer to his own as Aidosana snapped, her eyes darkened as she pounced forward and dove into the taller male knocking him to the floor as she straddled his hips and glared down at him

"How about you take what you were going to do that boy!" She shouted darkly as she snapped her fingers loudly as a weird hazy fog surrounded her and the taller male, suddenly the taller male screamed out in pain as Aidosana jumped back and just stared at him. Her dark crimson eyes glowing as she started laughing at the male that was being penetrated by nothing, that's right nothing. The tall bullies mind filled with the painful feelings of being penetrated anally by something that really shouldn't be put there, his screams filled the hallways as Aidosana laughed louder and more manically watching the taller male squirm and write upon the cold lino flooring while screaming for the pain to stop. After several moments the hazy fog cleared and Aidosana turned to face the young boy and walked over to him, her blue eyes returning and her once neat hair back as she untied the boys wrists and removed the white fabric from his mouth, "Are you okay?" she asked softly as the boy fell to his knees after rushing to pull his clothes back on properly as he looked up at her

"Y-yeah…t-thank y-you"

"No problem, you helped me this morning right? In maths?"

"Y-yes" He replied softly though still nervous and frightened

"Yeah thanks for helping me, I'm a complete idiot when it comes to math problems. I'm Aidosana what about you?" She asked softly holding out her hand

"R-Ryou Bakura" He said taking her hand as she pulled him to his feet carefully

"Wait Bakura? Isn't that, that other boys name?" she asked tilting her head to the side and looking up at Ryou who was a good several inches taller then her

"Oh no, his name's Touzoku-ou. Bakura's his last name. He's my big brother, all his friends call him Bakura instead of his first name" Ryou replied as Aidosana nodded, she then smiled softly as the two of them started slowly walking down the hallway.

On their way towards the Nurses office the Lunch rang, Aidosana cursed under her breath as she looked at the Nurses' office sign. Ryou still stood with her as she entered the office to see Touya sitting on the edge of the bed she had been laying on, her long tanned legs dangling as she looked up at her sister with a faint smile. The nurse turned to see Aidosana with Ryou and looked them both over quickly

"May I help you two?" the Nurse spoke, her voice was high pitched and squeaky making Touya and Aidosana cringed visibly

"Yeah, I'm here to see my sister" Aidosana said softly looking at Touya

"Ah you must be the one Touya has been talking about" The Nurse explained somewhat sweetly as she explained that Touya was fine a few bruises but nothing serious, Aidosana sighed deeply as she walked over to her little sister and hugged her carefully. The Nurse then gave Touya some pain killers and turned to check on Ryou after telling the girls they could leave, Touya nodded as she climbed of the bed and walked with Aidosana to the door who turned back to look at Ryou with a soft smile

"I'll wait outside for you Ryou" Aidosana said as she left the Nurses office and waited outside with Touya, the two girls spoke for a small while as Peru came running down the hallway, Aidosana just chuckled softly as she explained everything was fine and that she was waiting for someone then they would all go to lunch. The two girls nodded as they continued talking, Peru was going on about some boy that was in her music class who was really nice to her, saying how he helped her tune in the guitar she used and played a piece of music with her. Aidosana nodded sweetly as she giggled noticing how red Perus face had gone

"Why are you laughing at me!?"

"You face is all red, does Peru have a crush already?" Aidosana said teasingly hugging her sister tightly, Peru just pouted as she asked how their classes went. Touya sighed and said she hated her class because of the boy that had been staring at her, Aidosana just shrugged saying she enjoyed her class just not the people in it. That was when the door opened behind her and Ryou stepped out smiling brightly as if nothing had happened, "Ready to go for Lunch Ryou?" Aidosana asked softly as the boy nodded. The four then walked down the hallway and towards the Cafeteria talking and introducing themselves to each other, though Aidosana seemed to be in a world of her own. She had forgotten to pick up her drawing she had been doing in class, she didn't care she just hoped no one looked at it.  
As the four of them entered the Cafeteria Peru strutted off over to the counter to see what she fancied, Touya looked around at the students sitting in different areas before she joined Peru. Aidosana just sighed and looked over to two different tables, one table had the young Egyptian sat at with another boy waving at Ryou and calling him over, the table several tables away had the taller Egyptian she saw helping Touya as well as the one she remembered to be Bakura. She sighed as her eyes drifted over the rest of the Cafeteria before she joined her sisters, Peru was having her favourite meal of Hamburger and chips and a can of cola, Touya was having Koshari which was something Aidosana was surprised this school even had, it was an Egyptian fast food meal, places in Cairo would practically hand it out in the streets from their stores. It was also a spicy vegetarian meal similar to a chili just without the meat, with this Touya had a can of cola leaving Aidosana to choose what she wanted, she looked over what they had as she sighed and settled on a cheese and onion sandwich with a can of lemonade. Once the three girls got what they wanted they walked over to an empty table in the corner and sat down alone, they really never did fit in unless Aidosana got herself in with popular kids, which would prove difficult for this school as she didn't know who that group of people were. The three girls all sat on the same side of the table and ate their meals while chatting to each-other, until Touya sighed and poked Aidosana in the ribs softly

"What is it Touya?" She asked softly looking at her sister who looked about ready to cry

"That boy over there keeps staring at me" She said pointing to the table that Ryou had gone over to and was laughing and talking with the smaller male of the group. Aidosana sighed and looked at Touya

"Have you thought maybe he likes you, or that he is curious to get to know you?" She asked softly placing her hand over Touyas, who just nodded and sighed looking over at the boy staring at her, when she looked at him he turned his gaze away witch made Aidosana chuckle softly as she noticed the taller male from the table further over stand up and walk over to the three girls and sat down in front of Aidosana, "Yes?" She asked looking up at him

"Just checking on Touya, I wanted to make sure she was okay"

"I'm F-fine Mariku" Touya said softly looking at him with a bright smile as she noticed again that same boy staring at her and Mariku. Mariku noticed the way her eyes looked as he looked over his shoulder at what she was looking at

"Ah I see, got a thing for him Touya?" Mariku asked with a slight chuckle which made Peru pull away from the table and walk off over to the table he had come from

"W-What? N-no he k-keeps looking at me" Touya whispered as Aidosana watched Peru talking with some boy with spiked black hair, that had red tips and blonde bangs, Peru had a small smile on her face as she walked back over and giggled as she whispered to Aidosana whispering something into her ear while Mariku was explaining to Touya that the boy staring at her was his brother Marik.

"HE WHAT!?" Aidosana shouted suddenly as she slammed her hands down on the table and stood up looking at Peru

"H-he has y-your picture…A-Atem said that Bakura had watched you draw it…w-when you left the classroom he swiped it up" Peru said weakly as she watched Aidosana walk over to the boy she had just met called Ryou, she saw her talking to him about something before Ryou looked over at the other white hair boy and nodded. Aidosana then walked back over to the table and sat down grabbing her drink

"Sorted, Ryou going to get it back for me" after several moments Ryou walked over holding a sketch book in his hands as he placed it down in front of Aidosana with a smile

"There you go Aidosana, Kura said you forgot your new sketch book as well" He said with a smile as Aidosana quickly opened the book and noticed her drawing on the first page, she sighed softly slamming her book shut and putting it into her book bag which Ryou had also brought over for her explaining Bakura had brought it with him after he returned to class

"Thanks Ryou." She whispered softly as she looked back over at the table noticing how Bakura was talking to the other male, Mariku then stood up and explained he would see them in their next class, Aidosana tilted her head to the side as Peru and Touya pushed their time-tables into her face, she chuckled softly as she pushed them out of her face and returned to eating her lunch.

The end of lunch bell rang loudly as groans left the students lips, the final two classes of the day were the longest, that was what most of the students had said as they walked past the Botasuma Triplets. Though the triplets couldn't be happier with the final two hours of school, for they had English and Theatrical Drama together. Now the triplets always had a thing for English and Drama, they enjoyed writing up English essays and acting out plays in Drama. Though they didn't expect what happened when they reached their English class.


End file.
